Sesame Street season 51
Season 51 is to be where season 50 had left off. Human Cast Members * Emilio Delgado as Luis Rodriguez, Maria's husband, Gabi's father, Miles's father in law and Colby and Katie's grandfather in this season * Sonia Monzano as Maria Rodriguez, Luis's wife, Gabi's mother, Miles's mother in law and Colby and Katie's grandmother in this season * Roscoe Orman as Gordon Robinson, Susan's husband, Miles's father, Gabi's father in law and Colby and Katie's other grandfather in this season * Loretta Long as Susan Robinson, Gordon's wife, Miles's mother, Gabi's mother in law and Colby and Katie's other grandmother in this season * Olamide Faison as Miles Robinson, Gabi's husband, Gordon and Susan's son, Maria and Luis's son in law and Colby and Katie's father in this season * Desiree Casado as Gabi Robinson, Miles's wife, Maria and Luis's daughter, Gordon and Susan's daughter in law and Colby and Katie's mother in this season * Linda Bove as Linda Robertson * Bob McGrath as Bob Johnson * Alison Bartlett as Gina Jefferson * Alan Muraoka as Alan Jones * Suki Lopez as Nina Marquez * Carlo Alban as Carlo Garrison * Chris Knowings as Chris Robinson * Christy Knowings as Christy Robinson * Seth Carr as Colby Robinson * Shivika Rish as Katie Robinson * Jeff Garlin as James Hooper, the son of the late Arnold Hooper, the nephew of the late Mr. Harold Hooper and Alan's assistant (later successor) (In which Big Bird doesn't know whether to call him the new and improved Mr. Hooper or just James for example.) Voice Performers * Peter Linz as Ernie, Papa Bear, Herry, Captain Vegetable and Toby (new purple monster character) (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Jim Henson and Steve Whitmire, 1 character from the late Richard Hunt, and the late great Jerry Nelson and 1 character from Joey Mazzarino respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Oscar, Grandpapa Bear, Tessie Twiddlebug and the left Side of the 2 Headed Monster (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz and with 1 side character from Joey Mazzarino, the late Jim Henson and the late Caroll Spinney respectively) * Matt Vogel as Count Von Count, Big Bird, the Sesame Street Announcer, Reporter Kermit, Sherlock Hemlock, Narf, Biff, Murray, Stinky, Butch, Frazzle, Chester, Chester's Father, Mr. Johnson, Tina Twiddlebug and Forgetful Jones (voices, succeeding with 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, 1 character from the late Richard Hunt, 1 character from Steve Whitmire, 4 characters from Joey Mazzarino, 1 character from the late Jim Henson and Steve Whitmire and 1 character from the late Caroll Spinney respectively) * David Rudman as Baby Bear, Sonny Friendly, Placido Flamingo, Freddy, Cookie Monster, Humphrey, Dip, Timmy Twiddlebug, Furline Husky, Stuie Monster, the right side of the 2 Headed Monster and Sully (voices, succeeding with 8 characters from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from Frank Oz respectively) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Snuffy and Monty (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Natasha, Wolfgang, Don Music, Lefty, Chip, Benny, Warren Wolf, Mel and Watson (voices, succeeding with 8 characters from Kevin Clash, 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from Frank Oz respectively) * John Tarteglia as Phoebe (voice) * Christopher Hayes as Hoots (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * John E. Kennedy as the Amazing Mumford (voice, succeeding from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Paul McGinnis as Clem (voice) * Noel MacNeal as Tommy Wilson (voice) * Spencer Lott as Samuel (voice) * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Gonger (voice) * Bill Barretta as Thomas Twiddlebug (voice, succeeding from the late Jim Henson respectively) * Tyler Bunch as Louie, Big Bad Wolf and Ricardo (voices) * Chris Knowings as Roosevelt Franklin (voice, succeeding from the late Matt Robinson respectively) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Curly Bear, Grandmama Bear, Baby Sister Monster, Prairie Dawn, Lulu, Elizabeth, Betty Lou, Jill, Grandma Jane, Mae, Googel and Little Murray Sparkles (voices, succeeding with 2 characters from Fran Brill respectively) * Pam Arciero as Grundgetta (voice) * Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Zoe, Granny Bird, Mrs. Snuffleupagus and Gladys (voices, succeeding from Fran Brill, the late Caroll Spinney and the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby, Rosa, Jesse, Rose, Becky and Goldilocks (voices) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Ovejita (voices) * Ivy Austin Sooey Oinker and Big Sister Monster (voice) * Heidi Berg as Pinky Oinker (voice) * Angela Capelli as Twinkle Oinker (voice) * Cheryl Hardwick as Orbit Oinker (voice) * Judy Sladyk as Alice (voice) * Melissa Creighton as Chester's Mother (voice) * Haley Jenkins as Karli (voice) * Kathleen Kim as Elena (voice) Guest Stars and their Explainations * Mindy Kaling and Grover explain the word assistant. * Johnny Depp and Herry explain the word tidy. * Emily Hahn, Telly and Baby Bear explain the word sharing. * Mel Gibson, Ernie and Bert explain the word remember. * Linda Cardellini and Elmo explain the word pack. * Hugh Jackman and Zoe explain how to say goodbye in pig Latin. * Selena Gomez and Lulu explain the word welcome. * Joaquin Phoenix and Big Bird explain the word silent. * Zelda Williams and Farley explain the word checkup. * Tony Hale and Cookie Monster explain the word cheerfulness. * Tobey Maguire and Count Von Count explain the word tidy. Episodes *Episode 5101: Alan's Assistant * Episode 5102: Sleepover Party at the 4 Bears' House * Episode 5103: The Abby Awards * Episode 5104: Remembering Day * Episode 5105: Alan's Big Move Part 1 * Episode 5106: ''Alan's Big Move Part 2'' * Episode 5107: Welcome James * Episode 5108: ''Story Time at the Sesame Street Library'' * Episode 5109: ''Wolfgang's Checkup'' * Episode 5110: Movie Documentary Night * Episode 5111: Clean Up Day on Sesame Street * Episode 5112: Ants on the Loose * Episode 5113: Poetry Reading Week * Episode 5114: Picture Drawing Competition * Episode 5115: To Speak or Not to Speak * Episode 5116: ''Curly Bear's Night Lamp'' * Episode 5117: The Grand Tour of Sesame Street * Episode 5118: ''Curly Bear's Tantrums'' * Episode 5119: * Episode 5120: * Episode 5121: * Episode 5122: * Episode 5123: * Episode 5124: * Episode 5125: * Episode 5126: * Episode 5127: * Episode 5128: * Episode 5129: * Episode 5130: * Episode 5131: * Episode 5132: * Episode 5133: * Episode 5134: * Episode 5135: * Category:Sesame Street seasons